15 minutos
by Coxksept
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras quince minutos? ¿Consideras que es poco tiempo? Porque yo creo que se pueden hacer muchas cosas, Chūya.


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;" data-gramm_id="c6149bf8-2731-ae82-d298-8c6e841e747e" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"15 minutos/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b84b51c28e9e6948685c716c7fcf351"Finalmente habían terminado aquel trabajo tan pesado que se les fue encargado. La misión parecía complicada para cualquier persona, pero para el Doble Negro era tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un niño. De hecho, les había sobrado tiempo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a06708a6f6276bcdfc6d6456de2b3d"-Quince minutos antes de lo planeado. Bien hecho, Chūya. -sonrió el castaño mientras alzaba su mano derecha esperando chocarla con la de su compañero. -Oh cierto. No alcanzas tan alto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0915176434f1b7b78fad4645b81fc9db"-¡Cierra la boca! -al no lograr corresponderle al gesto, mejor optó por darle un leve golpe en el estómago. -Mejor vayamos al punto de extracción. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62216494aee57c103fe290e5446f614d"No avanzó mucho pues un brazo le detuvo mientras lo llevaba a otro lugar un poco más reservado. -Oh, vamos. No seas tan aguafiestas, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. Aprovechémoslo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17bd5755fa52e70d9cfdcd83a5f737e9"-No voy a prestarme a tus estúpidos juegos intento barato de momia. -se cruzó de brazos decidido a no hacerle caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba3c02312e79ba2d031bb525a4ae1da0"-¿Cuándo dije que eras un juego? -preguntó lo más serio que pudo, con un tono tan intimidante que incluso Chūya se arrepintió por haber hecho aquel comentario. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cdd3b9e22ef5208fd8541d3ad903cad"-¡S-saber a lo qué me refiero! -nuevamente trató de soltarse y al ver que no daba resultado se mantuvo quito, viendo fijamente a su compañero. -En fin, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3898d8066d1d2b332343b34176bb6ea"-No, no lo sé. ¿Me explicas? No entiendo a lo qué te refieres, yo estoy como siempre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5a3901e0d7c2997c27b20dff9dd9e3"Soltó un suspiro y después lo encaró. -Estás diferente. -sentenció sin apartar la mirada. -Desde hace días algo en ti ha cambiado, podrás ocultárselo al mundo entero pero no a mí. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b44fe224221da3b3a557e48712565841"Dazai no hizo nada, mantuvo la mirada sin dar alguna pista de que lo que decía el menor fuera cierto. Miró su reloj y nuevamente se enfocó en el rostro de su acompañante. Les quedaban trece minutos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e193c71ab4284e2a97a20959418c4870"-Ya, ya. Me has descubierto. -dio pequeños golpes en su cabeza. -La verdad es que he tratado de esconderlo pero eres muy astuto, ¿sabes? La verdad es que...-esperó unos segundos para agregarle un poco de suspenso al asunto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb3ebc5e961146ac30a4b81aedaa0c5"-¿Eh? ¡Vamos, dime cuál es!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6045bd77480e3e4192285d1f202bfe7e"-No sé, me quedé sin ideas. Pens que podrías completar la frase por mí. -se encogió de hombros con simpleza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64072a4d970087bcf2b72954555d208d"El otro tomó del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared, mostrándoles el puño en señal de que lo golpearía. -Eres un...maldito bastardo, te odio. Mejor vámonos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee2da613d2fc33e5f8068e4028563ac"Iba a darse media vuelta y emprender su camino mas nuevamente había sido detenido, aunque esta vez de manera diferente. El moreno lo atrajo hacia él y rápidamente posicionó sus manos sobre su rostro para poder besarlo con mayor facilidad y evitar que escapara. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d553de9b907385d838459b75e8604e8"-Oye, aún nos quedan diez minutos ¿seguro que no quieres aprovecharlos? -murmuró rompiendo el beso. -Es la última vez que te hago esta oferta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1030924e6621b8f5bd7af6bf54c3bf3c"No hub respuesta, al menos no una verbal. Chūya lo acercó aún más a él y nuevamente se fundieron en un dulce beso que conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más intenso, hasta llegar al punto en el que el aire que los rodeaba se sentía bastante caliente y les asfixiaba. Dazai aprovechó la oportunidad en la que sus labios se separaron y comenzó a bajar sobre su cuello, tentado a morderlo un poco. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9260eb9f95d6e2bbdc731d461ace01cb"-No dejes marcas. -ordenó sin poner resistencia alguna el pelirrojo. Al parecer estaba más concentrado en todas esas sensaciones que le hacían quedarse sin aliento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd456590d48594c1fc0a0bd7b843aff"Sin embargo, el otro no le hizo caso y se permitió dejar un pequeño chupetón que permanecería por un tiempo en el cuerpo de su amado en señal de que él y solamente él había sido capaz de tocar aquella bella y delicada piel. Una vez que dejó la marca le empujó, apretándolo de su lado y rompiendo la singular atmósfera que se había creado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="472c498d9d26647dfee7f041deaf28ed"-¿P-pero qué? -murmuraba el menor sin entender lo que pasaba. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54fae30238cd2508c45fde7b133d85be"-¡El tiempo se ha terminado, Chūya! -sonrió mientras le tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a la base. -Por eso te dije que te apresuraras, vaya que eres un tonto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10da310c0372de692c3eee22ffa83867"-¡No soy un tonto! -se apartó bruscamente. -Además, dijiste que teníamos quince minutos, eres un mentiroso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334537045ad93a9ff99c86b453f1ab56"-Pero de verdad pasaron quince minutos, no te miento. Oh...-sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Acaso te dejé con ganas de más, pequeño mafioso? ¡Eres un pervertido!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32f0a835f8ac8457f680094d4515fd0"-¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú! Te dije que no dejaras marcas y mira lo que hiciste. -señaló su cuello. -Tendré que usar maquillaje nuevamente para cubrirlo ¡Sabes que odio hacer eso! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8495303a5179b7ab8aa3a44f29e7b6b3"-Ya, ya. -trató de calmarlo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. -Prometo que serpa la última vez, ¿está bien? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1fab498aa50c99f5904339745a56eb"-Siempre dices eso. -le recriminó su compañero mas no se opuso al agarre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f176cbc4a16bcfd8ea51c50799a4ab"-Ésta vez será la última, lo prometo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e5f4b71a999f722f1ff8217347eefaf"Sin más, ambos se dirigieron al punto de encuentro. Chūya notó que en aquellas últimas palabras había otra intención aparte de una simple promesa. Pudo notar cómo Dazai miraba fijamente hacia adelante como si fuera una forma de escudarse, no entendía por qué pero sabía que algo le ocultaba y tarde o temprano se enteraría. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21b4cf607d24d3a099c5d645349de19c"Sin embargo, nunca descubrió qué pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero. Al menos no hasta que días después Mori le dijo que él había huido de la Port Mafia y que probablemente no se sabría de su persona por algún tiempo. Chūya ya no podía hacer nada, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse o tal vez sí lo hizo. Aquella última marca era el último recuerdo que le quedaba de aquella persona a la que había amado y odiado tanto al mismo tiempo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b66191136d05a1ba686243fcaf2f92"-Con que a esto te referías con aquella promesa ¿huh? -no pudo evitar que se formara una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro. -Al menos cumpliste tu promesa, compañero. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8a304cfb947b578e09e57dd0ac11eb"Vio el reloj. Quince minutos. Tenía quince minutos antes de marcharse a una nueva misión. Para algunos es muy poco tiempo, justo como lo eran para él hace poco, pero ahora los apreciaba más que a nada. Lastima que ya no tenía con quién aprovecharlos. /p 


End file.
